The idea of having a device that may be used as a drum or barrel with a double-wall construction, and which includes a corrugated wall is known. It is further known to use a thermoplastic to form the drum or barrel construction. Some of the known prior art constructions are disadvantageous, however, as they are designed for use in industrial pipes where the wall constructions are quite thick resulting in a heavy, hard to handle device. Other known prior art constructions have a single wall construction which lacks impact resistance. Thus, a large amount of material must be used in the single wall construction to impart sufficient impact resistance. Furthermore, some prior art constructions have large corrugations with a large amount of space between the corrugations resulting in a decreased strength to weight ratio, which results in poor impact strength. Thus, the prior art constructions suffer from either using too much material resulting in an expensive construction that is too heavy or a lesser amount of material that results in a product that does not have suitable impact resistance. None of the prior art constructions, however, are adequately suited for use as either a meter pit or a traffic barrel, as such constructions require a design that is lightweight and impact resistant.
Prior art traffic barrels have typically had single-wall constructions, which resulted in the barrels being heavy and expensive, as well as, most importantly, lacking in impact resistance. For a single wall construction to have acceptable impact strength more material must be used, thus costs are increased. A single wall construction is typically not as impact resistant as a double wall construction of the same weight, and thus the single wall traffic barrels are disadvantageous as they are frequently impacted by automobiles. The impact of the automobiles will generally damage or destroy the traffic barrels. Because the single wall constructions are readily destroyed by automobiles, construction companies have to replace the traffic barrels more often, thereby increasing their cost. The present device overcomes the aforementioned problems by using a double-wall construction of tightly formed corrugations, which is advantageous in a traffic barrel construction as the double wall construction of the present device is lightweight and impact resistant.
Previously known meter pits have also suffered from impact resistance problems. Typically, when meter pits are distributed at a work site, they are thrown off the back of a truck resulting in frequent cracking and breaking of the meter pits. Consequently, it is desirable to have a meter pit with high impact resistance. In addition to high impact resistance, it is preferred that the meter pits be lightweight so that it is easier to place them in the ground as well as throw them off a truck. Thus, the present device, with its tightly formed corrugations is advantageous in the formation of meter pits because of its high impact resistance and lightweight construction.
In addition to a single wall construction, some prior art constructions are made of polyvinylchloride. The use of polyvinylchloride is disadvantageous, however, because the impact resistance of polyvinylchloride decreases when the polyvinylchloride is subjected to cold temperatures. Consequently, polyvinylchloride is unsuitable for use in cold weather settings either as a meter pit or a traffic barrel. The present device, however, is made of either polyolefins or copolymers of polyolefins, which are well suited for use in the cold weather.